Amending the past
by ValIys265
Summary: Hermione might have made the biggest mistake of her life or she could have saved the wizarding world decades of trouble. It all rested on how willing she was to follow the rules; after all bad things happen to wizards who medled with time
1. The Time-Turner Incident

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. The everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione stared in dismay at the library. She had volunteered to help repair the castle, partly out of curiosity to learn more about Hogwarts but mostly due to the fact that she wanted to complete her education in September. However she could not do that if there were no books for her to source information out of; and currently there were no books in the library they she would possibly be able to use! Pages from ancient tombes lay strewn across the floor along with blackened and blood stained books. The sight reminded her vividly of the battle that had ended two days ago, the imagesof deceased friends still fresh in her mind.

If there was anything she could do to save all the war casualties she would. If there was anything she could do to relieve Harry and Ron's misery she would. But she was clueless as to how. A time turner could only go back so many hours before it became dangerous; besides where could she get a time turner from? The ministry weren't just going to give her one, regardless of whether or not she played a major part in the war.

The sound of scuffling brought her out of her musings, her wand drawn instantly. Despite the Aurors best efforts deatheaters- or at any rate people who would want to kill her- still lerked within the castle ruins. She let out a breath at the sight of her Transfigurations Professor.

"Miss Granger, I thought I would find you here. I came to tell you that the staircase has been repaired up to the seventh floor; I believe you wanted to go check something up there?" The elderly professor unclasped her hands and strolled further into theroom glaring at the damage."I suggest you go now before other people start venturing up, I will take care of the Library."

Hermione's face lit up a small smile gracing her lips as she thanked the professor and made her was down the corridors and up the stairs passing a few people she recognised.

Since the battle curiosity had eat away at Hermione. Fiend fyre was a dark unpredictable curse and she need to know what had happened to the room of requirement, it was the only possible place that might contain something that could help repaire some of the damage of the war. The only place she could think of anyway. Either way she would be checking if the room still worked, and the was no harm in that.

Arriving by the tapestry she began pacing back and forth just as Harry had done so many times back in sixth year.

_I need a way to fix the damage caused by the war_

Nothing happened. Hermione sighed crossing her arms, the room was either broken or she would have to reword her statement. She pinched the bridge of her nose and frowned; maybe 'fixing the damage' was too vague of a request. She began pacing again try her newly worded statement

_I need help to save the casualties of the second wizarding war_

Hermione waited with baited breath, a laugh of relief escaping her lips as the door took shape, the fiend fyre clearly hadn't done too much damage to the magic of the room, or it had stayed within the room full of garbage. She strolled in, the room looked a lot like Dumbledore's office- anodd assortment of instruments scattered the room, even pictures hung on the walls although they were not of the various headmasters. The only controversial difference was the lack of lemon drops on the desk which instead held a wooden box. She reached out running her fingers across its rough gnarled splintered surface. Slowly Hermione pulled the lid off revealing a piece of folded parchment addressed to her. Hermione frowned, suspicious, she tested the box and its contents for any types of spells. When she found none her frown deepened and she unfolded the parchment.

**Miss Granger,**

It was from Dumbledore, after reading all of beetle the bard and the scrawled notes inside Hermione could recognise that hand writing anywhere.

**Assuming that you are reading this it means that the war has taken a turn for the worst and presumably Mr Potter is dead. **

Hermione scoffed, of course Dumbledore would only be concerned if harry had died and Voldemort had won, but would it be the same if Voldemort had perished as well. She doubted it greatly considering what Harry had seen Dumbledore say to Professor Snape in the pensive.

**I had acquired a time turner a few weeks prior to my death and decided to leave it here for emergencies. I wish you all the best Miss Granger, your experience with a time turner will be of great importance that I am sure of. Though I must warn you this should only be used if the war is not going in the favour of the light.**

**Professor Albus Wilfrick Percival Brian Dumbledore.**

Hermione stared at the letter in unconcealed shock before turning to the item in the box. The time turner; it had to be the first one made since their incident in the department of mysteries. Time turners took at least a year to make. She slid the gold chain round her neck fingering the delicate hourglass thoughtfully; there were so many possibilities. So lost in her world of thought she almost missed the spell that flew over the top of her head; almost being the key word. Hermione spun round her heart leaping into her throat, a deatheater stood at the doorway a menacing grin on their face. To surprised to do anything Hermione stood there dumbly, clutching the time turner until her knuckles were white. The death eater bombarded her with spells forcing her to dive to the floor. Hermione gritted her teeth as a slicing hex cut into her shoulder. Her arm felt numb as she fumbled to get her wand out of her pocket, only just in time to protect herself from another nasty spell. She slid along the floor trying to make her way towards the doors of the room however the chances that she would make it were slim, but she couldn't die, not now. Hindered by her the wound on her shoulder Hermione struggled to keep up with the fast pace of the spells unable to find a break in the onslaught to fire back. She crawled towards the desk tipping it on its side to provide coverage, the deatheater screamed in frustration. Her hand shook as she picked up the time turner; Dumbledore said only for emergencies, well this was an emergency! Before she had a change the table she had been using for protection splintered and she was thrown towards the wall. Gripping her wand and the time turner, Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and glaring up at the deatheater. She hid her face behind her hands in a weak attempt to sheild herself from the oncoming spell. Nothing could stop the killing curse and there was no where for her to go but she could comfort herself and at least try and stop the spell hitting her head on. She heard them whisper the unforgivable words and braced herself for death. It never came. Hermione gasped as she felt glass shattered slicing her had with millions of little cuts. She dropped the time turner and it swung back towards her chest the the sand in it scattering everywhere. Her eyes grew to the size of cauldrons, the weird feeling of time travel consuming her before she disappeared.

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I hope it is good. Any advice I can get for how to improve my writing I would really appreciate.**

**ValIys265**


	2. Identity

Hermione threw up, the spinning sensation that came with time travel had finally ended. That was by far the worst experience she had had with time travel- including the time she had taken Harry along and he wouldn't stop fidgeting. The putrid taste lingered in her mouth tempting her towards the idea of scourgifying her mouth, until she saw the glass of water the room must have provided. Hermione sipped it greatfully relishing the tastelessness of water, vanishing the glass afterwards.

Shakily she stood up and cleared the mess from the floor with a flick of her wand. Despite wanting to get out of the room and away from the lingering smell Hermione needed to figure out **when **she was, the uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty churned her stomach. She had never read a book accounting what had happened to witches of wizards who were sent through time due to broken time turners, it unerved her, even hunting for horcruxes books had been able to provide some guidance but she didn't even think some book existed for this. Pacing back and forth Hermione gave way to the flood of questions that had been waiting to overrun her mind.

Did the rules still apply to this type of time travel? Could she even get back to her time? How far from her time was she?

Hermione let out a huff and shut the flood gates, too many questions and not enough answers. Rubbing her temples she took control of her mind and poured all her energy into running through her options and ignoring the sickening way her stomach lurched. To any onlooker Hermione looked like she was having a staring contest with a Ghost when in actuality she was fighting logic over dislike. Minutes passed before Logic won. She did not want to at any rate but the best cause of action she could take was talking to the headmaster or headmistress of the school at the time, hopefully it would be Professor Dumbledore, by no means did she like him but for the sake of her sanity he would be the best person she could go to.

Hermione heaved the heavy stone door open just enough for her to get out. She didn't move listening for any indication that she had been dropped into the battle of Hogwarts however everything seemed normal. The seventh floor in truth felt too quiet; normally there were at least some people lerking up here. Hermione sighed, the feeling of unease growing stronger now that she had left the safety of the room.

Focusing on the architecture put Hermione's mind at ease, such a mundane thing had helped whenever she felt too stressed to focus on the words in a book and it was something she had spent much of her first year doing. She loved to spend hours studying the beautiful stone statues and pillars and the way the ceiling joined at the top in a beautiful arch, despite having lived in Hogwarts for almost six years it still fascinated her. Sticking tightly to the walls Hermione spun round the corner straight into someone, the panic returning full force like an electric shock. She jumped back in alarm automatically preparing to apologise when she looked up to see who it was. Her face paled and she her heart seeming to stutter. Time froze and she processed who she was seeing. Four people she had accepted to be dead. She was snapped out of her shock by the one and only Sirius Black.

"You alright there love? You look like you've see You-Know-Who wearing makeup."

She bolted, tears pricking her eyes and blood pounding in her ears. She couldn't be here, not now. Besides being stuck in the 1940's with Tom Riddle this was the worst place she could have been, so many people she knew or had heard of would die now, and depending on what Dumbledore did she could be forced to sit back and watch. This would never have happened if she hadn't picked the time- turner up and hadn't insisted on being up there alone to see the room of requirements, if she had gone with anyone else she would still be there now. She raced down another set of stairs sending a charm flying behind her. She winced has she heard four separate yelps and an almost perfectly synchronised thud. Despite the merciless stunt she had pulled to gain herself some time Hermione found that every time she looked around the four boy's seemed to get closer to her, not for the first time she cursed her size.

She was so close, half-a-dozen more corridor's and three sets of stairs. There was no chance for her to try and lose them the only routes she knew where the ones on the Marauders map, made by the Marauders. Hermione's lungs were heaving as she passed abandoned classrooms. She rounded the corner and was roughly pushed to the floor. She hissed, her face scrunched up in pain. She glared up at the person who had pushed her and crawled back onto her feet. Neither person made any effort to speak as three other people came round the corner.

"Padfoot! You... caught her!" Peter managed to say between massive gulps of air. Hermione turned to glare at them each individualy before turning and walking off.

"No you don't. We have questions!" A hand encircled Hermione's wrist. She gritted her teeth counting to five before speaking.

"And I have to see Professor Dumbledore before I can answer any questions." She tried to wrench her hand free from Sirius' grip but it didn't work, she growled.

"Please. Ugh, look! Let me go talk to Dumbledore and then I can answer your questions but I don't know what I can tell you until I speak to him."

Sirius lets go of her wrist and went back to walking next to James. They walked in unnerving silence until they arrived. Hermione tugged at her hair muttering profusely upon seeing the gargoyles. James tapped her on her shoulder causing her to swing round wand pointed at his chest. Three wands were pointed at her and James held his hands up a ghost of a grin etched on his features, the reminded her so much of her best friend. Hermione let her wand and hung she head.

"Err... need some help?" James asked rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione nodded turning around to stare at the gargoyles.

James walked forward whispering the password 'Mandrake roots' to the gargoyles, they jumped to the side dutifully and James stepped back gesturing for Hermione to go up the stairs.

"Umm could you stay here whilst I talk to Professor Dumbledore?" Her question was met with silence before Sirius walked up toward her.

"No can do, love." He grinned and she glared.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what, love."

"Don't call me 'Love' Black."

"Well then I need a name to call you."

"...Hermione,"

"Well Hermione my name is Sirius Black," He tested the name on his tongue, " but I prefere 'Love' to 'Hermione' so I will call you Love."

Hermione slapped him, hard. Her eyes blazing with fury. Sirius stared at her in shock before breaking out into a grin. Hermions entered the headmasters office fuming followed by Sirius with a glowing red hand print on his cheek.

Hermione walked straight up to the headmaster handing him the parchment that he had or would write for her. He studied it intently murmering words Hermione couldn't quite hear. No one spoke for three painful minutes as Dumbledore processed what was written. By the time he put the parchment down the twinkle in his eye's had started to fade.

"What year did you come from Miss Granger?"

Hermione hesitated glancing at the Marauders who pretended to be preoccupied in studying the office- as if they hadn't seen it enough times to be able to describe it perfectly from memory "1998, Professor." A sharp round of coughing came from Hermione's right, she rolled her eyes at Peter who was weezing slightly from the coughing fit.

"Mister Potter I must ask that you and your friends go back to your common room for the remainder of mine and Miss Granger's discussion."

James nodded turning to his friends, Sirius' face had fallen at the prospect of leaving, the hand print still extremely visible on his face. A self satisfied smirk ghosted on Hermione's face. It disappeared once she began thinking about the Sirius she had known from her time and how different the two were.

"Miss Granger, I think a brief explanation is needed although I would prefer not having too many details unsurfaced."

Hermione began explaining about how Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the war and how she had landed herself in the Christmas break of 1977 keeping it as uninteresting as possible.

Dumbledore listener the entire time a plan formulating inside his mind. "Thankyou for informing me of your situation, although it does not enable me any insight in how to send you back as traveling forward in time is not available yet."

"It wasn't even available then Professor." The bitterness in Hermione's voice was evident. To her ears the words sounded worse than the incantation for the killing curse. She would rather be dead then be without her friends. She would rather be **dead** than stuck in the past knowing the gruesome future that lay ahead.

"Seeing as you are here it would be wise to change your name, and as it seems you are missing your last years of schooling you may attend hogwarts for a final year as well."

"I would love to attend Hogwarts Professor, if it helps I was in Gryffindor." Hermione was glowing with excitement, she wouldn't have to go straight into the wizarding world and fend for herself.

"Regarding your name I think it would be suitable to change your name to dagworth-Granger. They were an old wizarding family that tended to keep to themselves."

Hermione shifted awkwardly under the headmasters gaze. She rubbed her the scar on her arm self-consciously; if she was going to get away with being pure blood she would have to place a strong concealment charm over the top of her scare periodically.

"I have actually done some research on the Dagworth-Granger's so I could pull off the role of being a distant relative of sorts, but wouldn't it also be wise to change my first name, there aren't many Hermione's that I know of, surely it would be smart for me to use my middle name-Jean- instead? "

"Ah of course. Now Miss Dagworth-Granger I advise that you get Madame Pomfrey to take a look at you shoulder." Hermione started to head towards the door when Dumbledore spoke spoke again, peering at her over his half-moon spectacles, "Oh, and one last thing, I ask you do not try to change anything that will happen, we have a good outcome for the war ahead do we not?"

Hermione nodded tensely and left the office silently.


	3. The trip to the Hospital Wing

**Author stuff: Thank you to Cat and Lyanna who wrote suggestions for me on how to improve my storyline and writing. I loved reading your comments and I'll definitely try use more paragraph breaks on top of that I can assure you that:**

**1) Dumbledore will not be the hero who saves the day all the time I completely agree that he is not the picture perfect person everyone makes him out to be however he is not bad either he has good intentions but questionable methods.**

**2) Hermione will go to school under a different name. I know the whole going to school thing is extremely clichè and confusing but I feel like if I was hermione I would want to complete my education. She already put it off for a year so I feel like I have to include it even though it is in a different time frame.**

**3)More characters will come into the book, although I am grateful that you pointed out the deatheaters as I had completely forgotten about how many of them there were up until reading your comments**

**4) The focus of the fanfiction is to defeats Voldemort. She will not fall head over heels in love any time soon and if she does it will come second to saving her friends.**

**ValIys265**

Hermione allowed the office door to swing shut completely before she released her pent up anger and stormed down the stairs in a blizzard of bushy hair. How dare he say that the outcome of the war was good, he wasn't there he didn't see all the people that die, heck he was one of those people. He wouldn't be as inclined towards the wars outcome if she had let him know that he. Had. Been killed! She stomped down each step as the words zipped mindless through her mind! The war might have been won on paper but to the people in involved it certainly couldn't be considered a success.

As she turned the corner at the bottom of the steps she slammed straight into Sirius, which only succeeded in infuriating her more. Hermione pushed past him not even bothering to apologise, swiping harshly at the tears of bottled up emotions trying desperately to staunch the flow.

"That's the second time you have walked into me in less than an hour. What's got you so riled up love?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in concern he hadn't even known her a day yet and he felt like she was just another part of his family.

"Dumbledore can be a bigger git than you sometimes!" She growled pressing her lips into a thin line. He couldn't help the smile that made his way onto his lips, although he did try especially hard.

He had to remind himself that he wasn't here for a laugh but to take Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room to his waiting friends.

"And how would you know how big of a hit I could be especially since we have only met twice?" Sirius tried to appear threatening. An attempt that would have been a success if Hermione hadn't spent as long with Sirius as she had; on the contrary she burst out laughing some of her fury dissolved amidst her fit of giggles. Sirius stopped walking trying to process the unintended response, she should have stuttered our appeared nervous. Unless of course her nervous reaction was to laugh, that had to be it.

It was only then that he realised that Hermione had not stopped walking and he began running to catch up with her remarkably quick pace. Once he was a few paces behind her he grabbed her shoulder -it was a reflexive gesture that he had used many times before what running up to them- but he quickly let go at the strangled cry of pain that escaped Hermione's lips before she could silence it.

She cradled her shoulder scrunching her eyes up and focusing on breathing. She reminded herself calmly that she had felt worse. Whispering the bittersweet words to herself over and over again.

Sirius stood there watching, his conscience screaming at him to apologise, his curiosity begging with him to ask what had happened to her. He wasn't stupid, he had seen the bloodstains on her clothes but the gesture was second nature. The amount of times he had grabbed James' shoulder over the years; he just hadn't been able to stop himself. He swallowed; he had never been good at apologise.

"Hermione," _apologise, apologise, apologise_, "what happened to your shoulder?"

Stupid!

He mentally kicked himself as Hermione turned her stony gaze on him. An ugly monster raising its head, and it was out to kill no matter the consequences.

"Oh I don't know! I was trying to make the chopping knives float and I lost concentration." Hermione spat the vicious words at him, she couldn't care less if that had been a rather personal experience for Sirius, she was shaking. Sirius had told her, Harry and Ron the story whilst they were carrying Ron out from beneath the whomping Willow, it had been part of his apology to Ron for almost separating his foot from his leg. It had worked to make everyone feel better.

Sirius' heart lurched, the only person who knew of that incident was his brother and Kreacher who had found him lying in the kitchen covered in deep cuts. He had been so young at the time and just wanted to prove to his brother that he could do better magic than him...

"How did you know that," his voice was barely a whisper it sounded almost choked. She stayed silent the realisation of what she has just said sinking in, she began walking away again. Sirius snapped, he yelled.

"How do you know that Hermione? How?"

"Not now Sirius-"

"You promised, you would answer our questions! You have to answer our questions."

Hermione's temper boiled over, no, it exploded, the eruption greater than any incident where she had argued with Ron and she found herself yelling back at him.

"Our? Our? Who's out Sirius? Your friends all went back to the Gryffindor common room. I have no doubt that it was your choice to escort me back up there so that you could all begin your pathetic interrogation because you don't know how to keep your noses in your own business!" By the end of her rant Hermione's voice had adopted a slightly hysterical tone, hair hair crackling with magic.

Everything went silent, the tension between the two thicker than pea soup. Both Sirius and Hermione working on reigning in their tempers. She breathed out opening her eyes. They were almost at the hospital wing. The doors looming closer and closer. For once she swallowed her pride and turned to face Sirius.

"I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I over reacted and overstepped a boundary," she swallowed nervously but the only acknowledgment she got was an irritated grunt so she continued, "you do deserve to know though so... well you told me and my friends the story once when we were in a," she battled to find a word to

describe the events of her third year, "w-rongly interpreted situation and you were trying to apologise for something." She didn't want to elaborate further, she would most likely never see Ron again or Harry, not her Ron and Harry anyways.

Hermione slipped into the Hospital wing, Sirius following in right behind her. Their entrance had caught the eye of Madame Pomfrey who came bustling out her office to see what as happened and fix the problem.

"Merlins Beard, how did you do this to your shoulder? Never mind! Sit down and take your jumper off it makes my job ten times easier." Hermione slipped the long sleeve jumper off over her head with minimal difficulty at the medi-witches request. Whilst she waited for her shoulder to be patched up she studied the witch before her, working her entire life as the hogwarts healer must have been the cause for the grey in her hair as she couldn't have been much older that thirty. Regardless she had earned plenty more, ahem, 'highlights' in the future.

"There you go, now no snowball fights for a couple of days. I hope your listening too Mr Black; don't tempt her! And be careful. Got that, off you go."

Hermione waited until they got outside to question Sirius.

"So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about love?"

She glared at the nickname "What did you do to demand that Madame Pomfrey make sure, as she put it, that you 'don't tempt me' into a snowball fight?"

"Questions, questions! Am I not the one who I'd supposed to be asking you questions. Not the other way round." Sirius raised an eyebrow a smirk tugging at his lips as she scowled.

"Never mind."

As they drew closer to the common room Hermione realised that she hadn't even known the Gryffindor password so she would have had to go spend the night in the Room of Requirements, if Sirius hadn't decided to wait for her.

They arrived at the portrait hole a few minutes later. Once Sirius had given the password- puffskin- they entered and were greeted by they rest of the Marauders sitting by the fire .

"That took you a while mate, what held you up" James was grinning ear to ear.

"We had to stop off at the hospital wing."


	4. The joy that comes with Seven O’clock

**Author stuff: I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to write anything, which sounds weird but nothing seemed to work together.**

**Thanks once again Lyanna for you comment I love reading your suggestions they really do help a lot althogh I will not be saying too much else because it might reveal some more of the next chapter. Potentially.**

Hermione went to sit in the only available seat, besides Remus and Pettigrew- no _Peter_ there was no point treating him differently before he had done anything wrong.

She forced herself to relax, keeping her head focused on the dancing flames, it was only five o'clock but even the sun couldn't keep away the bitting cold. Sucking in a small breath she began to speak,

"My name is Jean Dagworth-Granger," She stared icily at Sirius. He closed his mouth looking at her with an accusative expression. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the others however it was pushed aside once Hermione began speaking again.

"I understand that you are most likely curious about my, my situation, but you _must _understand that what information I am allowed to tell you is limited."

"Okay that's cool and all, but how come a random girl appears out of nowhere on the seventh floor corridor and knows exactly how to get to Dumbledore's office? And what did you mean when you said you came from 1998? How did you know Sirius' last name before he told you... oh and why did you arrive looking like you had stumbled out of a war?" Remus threw question's at her hoping she might slip up; Hermione gave him a twisted smile for his attempt to catch her in a lie.

Hermione was a fast thinker, a skill she had relished since first year when she had managed to lie about the troll. Biting her lip she began

"Well, as you probably figured out Dumbledore and I had been in contact for some time. I had been studying the time turner- upon his request- and was reporting to him about my findings. Last summer I came to Hogwarts to share the more confidential evidence and test the time turner out going forward. I had done many calculations and it was only supposed to take me forward an hour but something went wrong; I ended up in 1997." Hermione paused momentarily trying to calm her erratic heart,

"Okay, but why would Dumbledore ask _you_, your our age? How could you possibly understand the way time functions something that has taken decades for qualified, experienced wizards to understand?" Sirius smirked thinking he had caught her in a lie. Hermione wanted nothing more to wipe the smug look of is face, preferably by hexing him.

Instead she tugged her sleeves down focusing all her anger into the task and debated what to say, sticking loosely to the truth was always better than lying outright.

"First of all, Dumbledore has a tendency to ask students to do the difficult stuff for him. Second, I was given a time turner in what would have been my third year of schooling, father home schooled me but he had a strange obsession with sticking to school timetables and insisted I use a time turner to fit in my work, I never wished to question quite how he got the time turner. And thirdly I'm a year old than you but I missed out my last year of education at the request of Professor Dumbledore so that I could begin research on the time turner. Regarding the rest of Remus' questions I had been on the seventh floor when I left 1998 to return here I had spent a year drilling through books to find a way to return back to my time, the injuries were merely of unstable time travel."

She tugged at her sleeves again hoping that what she had said would be convincing enough. No one objected outright although Sirius looked ready to break apart the explanation she had given then the moment she left the room. Before any questions could be asked Hermione steered the topic from herself to the Christmas break.

"Anyway's why are you here during the Christmas break. I would have thought you would want to be at home?"

"Well this is our last Christmas at Hogwarts so we wanted to spend it here together."

Hermione nodded it wasn't the whole story but she already had a fair clue as to why they were all here. The full moon was on Christmas this year...

Now that conversation had shifted away from herself she needed to talk to Sirius and preferably convince him of the story she had told otherwise make a vow to explain the truth. Despite the former option being more convenient a small part of Hermione knew- and was greatful for- that Sirius would not believe her this way she would at least be able to confide with _someone_ about her burden.

"Hey, Black, could you show me where the classes are. I never actually studied in 1998 so I have no clue where anything is."

Sirius nodded sceptically standing up and heading towards the portrait.

"Well then _Jean _please follow me."

Hermione stood up trailing silently behind Sirius as he left the common room.

The moment the portrait shut Sirius rounded on her, his wand at her throat in seconds.

"What's your name?"

"Jean Dagw-"

"Rubbish! You told me your name was Hermione."

"I didn't think I could trust I gave you a fake name."

"I _would _believe you but even Dumbledore called you Miss Granger."

Hermione cursed her shoulders slumping, the selfish part of her celebrating in victory.

"You have ten seconds to explain why I shouldn't go back in there and tell m friends your lying."

Hermione froze there was little she could say that wouldn't reveal information about the future.

_10, 9, 8, 7_

A light turned on in her head but she shook the thought away menacingly, only that is she couldn't think of anything else.

_6, 5, 4,_

Nothin else was coming to mind

_3, 2,_

She had to unless she wanted a bunch more questions asked.

"Because, _padfoot_, I know a lot of secrets about you that you and your friends that you definitely wouldn't want shared; and they all regard a 'Fury little problem'." She let the threat hang in the air for a few seconds disgusted with herself for resorting to blackmail.

"Put your wand down and walk with me, I can tell you about my life and you can sign a contract which prevents you from telling your friends."

Hermione stared at Sirius seeing a similar forelorn look to the one that the broken man that she had meet in her third year had. Guilt boiled inside of her but until he was sworn to secrecy she couldn't reveal anything.

Sirius lowered his wand shaking and stepped away from her. Hermione began walking in the direction of the room of requirement. No one could find them there so they would have all the time in the world to talk without interruption.

Sirius watched in mixed curiosity as Hermione paced back and forth along a stretch of wall he and his friends had ran down many times. He stared in alarm as a door materialised glancing awestruck at Hermione questions zipping endlessly around his head.

"I spent quite a bit of time in here during my school years." She answered his unasked question but added a few more to the rapidly growing list.

The inside was a replica of the library. A small table in the middle of the shelves full of books. Hermione walked towards the table taking up a quill and piece of parchment, She immediately began scribbling down the guidlines of the contract- the Black library had been surprisingly useful for researching stuff like this. For several minutes nothing but the sound of a quill scratching on parchment could be heard.

Sirius slid into the seat opposite Hermione he was still furious but insatiable curiosity prevented his from hexing the witch in front of him; he could never trust first impressions again. How dare she use his friends against him. He watched as she wrote, dread churning in his gut. He had an unpleasant feeling about what type of contract it was and did not want to be part of it, his curiosity could go unsatisfied. Tension built as Hermione continued to write taking care to block any loop holes she found in the contract.

After re-reading her work several times she began drawing the runes along the edges which would turn this into a magical contract if done correctly. Putting the quill down she tapped each rune with her wand watching as they glowed and disappeared.

"There," she slid it towards Sirius so he could read it, "once you sign it everything I tell you about the future you will not be able to speak of until the contract is destroyed." You don't have to sign it. You can walk away and pretend this never happened or you can sign it and I can tell you the truth."

"What type of contract is this?"

"I found it in an old book in the library at Grimmauld place- I'll explain that to you if you sign the contract. It is known as the devils contract because it was originally used to tie slaves to their masters," Hermione quickly went on seeing the dangerous spark in Sirius' eye, "however I modified it so it wasn't as brutal. Now it works more like the fidelius charm. You just can't tell anyone else about anything mentioned in the contrac and if I die the contract is destroyed, other than that the only way the contract can be destroyed is if I destroy it."

Sirius' face showed many emotions throughout her little explanation finally settling with cautious curiosity- if that was such a thing. He slowly picked up the quill and scribbled his signature at the bottom. Dropping the quill he stared at Hermione willing her to speak.

A conversation that should have lasted less than a hour took close to two hours due to Sirius' constant interruptions and questions. Hermione left out important information like Peters betrayal, horcruxes and everyone's deaths not wanting Sirius to go do anything rash and try changing the time line. She didn't reveal who the chosen one was either simply stating that he was her best friend.

By the time she had finished her story both she and Sirius were starving and made their way to the great hall the contract hidden in Hermione's pocket. Sirius walked slightly behind her still trying to process the information, it was safe to say that he had left the room of requirements with far more questions than when he had entered, despite the large amount of questions Hermione had answered. The growling of his stomach drew him back to the present where he watched the witch in front of him incredulously. The past, his future, was a massive burden to carry and yet she could walk like she was on top of the world. It was inspiring to say the least but devastating that someone so young had to suffer so much. He grinned, he would have to apologise for assuming his first impression of her wrong.

As Hermione entered the great hall she began walking towards her normal spot at the Gryffindor table pausing when she realised no one would be there a small lump forming in the back of her throat. She felt a hand on her shoulder, barely holding back the urge to blast the offender back into a wall or table, she turned around.

"Hey love," She deadpanned, and Sirius has the nerve to smile. How she wished she could slap the stupid grin from his face, "Come sit with us. It will be more fun."

She exhaled walking back the way she came to go sit with the Marauders opting to sit away from Sirius in case he decided he wanted to be a pest.

Sitting next to the James, Hermione noticed that not a single one of them had touched their food despite it being midway through the feast. The few students and professors here were all tucking in, she sent a questioning glance at Sirius who just smiled 'innocently' back. She didn't touch dare touch her food waiting to see what would happen, anticipation making her twitch. As the clock chimed seven a yelp of surprise came from a hufflepuff Who now sported shockingly silver hair. Hermione spun to face the Teachers table her jaw dropping as at the sight of a younger Professor McGonagall with bright red hair. She looked absolutely furious. All the teachers were sporting different brightly coloured hair however Dumbledore by far had the most far fetched, his beard- although it was a lot shorter than in her time- was decorated in all the colours of the rainbow.

"What did you do?"

"Oh hush now Jean don't be a spoil sport! This is the only time Lily isn't here so it's the only time I can get away with pulling pranks." James laughed reminding her a lot of Fred and George. It was a carefree idle sort of laugh.

"Now we have got to go, Minnie looks furious! It's not the worst thing we've done but we got word a few days ago that Minnie was going to meet some guy who was madly in love with her on Christmas Day. And-," James pulled Hermione up and ran with the rest of his friends towards the doors they made there way down a passage Hermione hadn't seen before and slowed to a walk, weezing with the effort it took to breath and laugh at the same time.

"And we decided to give Minnie some help! These past seven years she's gained quite a few grey hairs. The potion was supposed to hide any grey hairs but the book did mention if it was brewed incorrectly there could be some side effects although the result would still be the same in the end." Hermione snorted curls cascading round her face as she began laughing again. The rest of the trek towards the common room was spent talking and laughing about the different hair colours everyone had had especially Dumbledore's and the DADA teacher although Hermione has yet to know his name- his hair had been a hot pink in contrast to her apparently horrid personality. It reminded her very much of Umbridge- that old toad!

By the time Hermione had crashed onto her bed in the seventh girl dorm- identified by the large trunk at the bottom containing this years school supplies and secondhand school robes curtesy of Professor Dumbledore- she was exhausted. It was only then that the true weight of what had happened to her kicked in. She would never be able to see Harry or Ron again and she would have to sit back during the war and pretend to not know everything because the consequences could be catastrophic. Hermione lay crying; her body wracked with sobs before falling into a fitful sleep.

**Fun fact: The full moon did fall on Christmas Day in 1977. Which sucks for Remus.**


	5. Marauders Map

Hermione awoke groaning, fumbling around she pulled back the covers shivering as she exposed herself to the cold air. The temptation to simply curl back up and fall back asleep grew stronger with every second she spent just sitting there, however Hermione refused to give into such temptation when there was something more important to do. In this case there was, she had to inform Dumbledore about the rushed story she had made up to prevent her secret from getting exposed _and _research time travel with broken time turners if anyone had written a book about such things recently.

Sitting up, she slid her feet to the floor only to be startled awake as her skin came into contact with stone cold slabs. Hermione sucked in a breath before heaving herself up and running to the showers. Slipping out of her clothes she turned on the shower; letting her eyes flutter shut as the warm water caressed her skin. A small smile graced her lips and she revelled in the luxury of soap and a warm shower proceeding to scrub weeks worth of sweat and dirt from her body.

By the time Hermioneleft the shower her fingers and toes where wrinkled but she couldn't care less, she was clean and her hair no longer resembled, or smelled like, a rats nest- although it would return to its regular bushy state within a few hours- she sighed whilst acknowledging _that_ fact. Wrapping herself in a towel she toptoed back to the unoccupied dormitory fishing out some clothes in the small trunk Dumbledore had provided. Slipping into a loose fitting pair of jeans and red long sleeve top- both of which she has to adjust with magic- Hermione made her way down to the common room. Only a few of the younger years were there and apart from giving her unsettled glances they didn't spare her any though.

Stepping out the portrait hole Hermione began heading towards the great hall to get breakfast but that was scratched off the list a short spell later. If she wanted to eat she would have to wait for lunch or go to the kitchens. Her stomach growled loudly as she's thought about Hogwarts food making her mind up for her to follow through with the latter option before beginning research on the time-turners.

Changing her route Hermione reached the kitchens a few minutes later, shivering at the inhuman shriek of laughter that the pear let out. Wandering inside she gave a short sharp gasp remembering how all the house elves had fought in the battle.

Sliding into a chair, Hermione asked a house elf- whom she later found out was called Zimer- for a hot chocolate and anything left from Breakfast this morning. Hermione waited patiently mulling over her situation in silence laughing at how ridiculous it sounded even to her. Ger thoughts were shattered only moments later by the heavenly aroma of hot chocolate; which she diligently thanked Zimmer for.

Sipping the creamy liquid she traced patterns on the wooden table. Running her fingers along the subtly carved rungs the gentle thrum working hypnotically sending her into the blissful state of nothingness. Absentmindedly Hermione drained the rest of her mug, only pausing to closing her eyes and savour the way it made her glow with a loving kind of warmth that she hadn't felt since the end of her fourth year. Alas it was only temporary, and it left her feeling more empty afterwards. Letting out a wistful sigh she began eating her breakfast sighing as she tasted food that she hadn't had to cook.

Finishing with an apple her thoughts turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

_"Don't try to change anything that happens in the future."_

She bit into the apple chewing it with a renewed vigour. She hated the idea of doing _nothing _after years of fighting in the frontline. Yet the warning remained there along with Professor Mcgonagall's stern voice.

_"Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time."_

Both nagging in the back of her mind, as fragile as glass. Whilst Hermione sat waiting: waiting for the insentive that would give her a reason to shatter them into oblivion and change the course that was set to run. It wasn't like her to sit waiting, she hadn't waited for support in order to start S.P.E.W; she hadn't waited when Harry's broom was cursed; she hadn't even waited for Harry's approval before telling Mcgonagal about his firebolt in her third year, but she was scared, like she has been scared of the shallows existing.

Hermione stood up vanishing the apple core. She had a goal and nothing was going to stop her achieving that goal. Stepping through the door she made a beeline to the library, her mind already listing necessary books. She passed and alcove only to be dragged in by someone, her scream died in her throat as a hand covered her mouth. Hermione's temper flared as she bit down on their hand getting what she considered a satisfactory yelp.

"Ow! Blimey Love that hurt!" She turned round to see Sirius nursing his hand pouting theatrically. A strong desire to slap the pathetic look off his face arose and she swung her hand up hard and fast relishing the sound.

"Why must you always be so melodramatic, you egotistical prat?"

"Because winding you up is so much more fun, you should see your face it's all red!" Sirius managed a twisted grin patting Hermione's cheek. She slapped his hand away and marched off.

"No! Jean wait! I really do need to speak to you!"

She paused spinning round.

"You can talk to me outside the alcove, I'm heading off to lunch unless you've decided to jinx the food again."

"_Hermione,_ I'm hiding from Minnie! James and I just pulled another prank in her, moony and wormtail refused to help after last night, so I have to do Wormy's job." Sirius whined, once again sporting the irritating pout.

"_Fine!" _Hermione huffed rolling her eyes. "What do you want."

"Well since you know Moony, and Christmas, and his Furry little problem..." Sirius' voice dropped to a whisper... "Well I was wondering if well, if there was a spell or potion of sorts in the future that could make Moony better and if you could make it."

Hermione's brain stopped working for a moment, a smile tugging at her lips as she repeated Sirius' words in her head.

"There is a potion... it's called the Wolfsbane potion. It allows the drinker to keep a human mind during the transformation. It tastes revolting but you can't add anything to it else it won't work."

"Can you brew it Hermione?"

"Y-yes. But not right now. I'll have it ready by Christmas though. I promise."

Sirius' face seemed to glow at the prospect of his friend keeping his mind during the transformation. He picked Hermione up and spun her round ignoring the sharp shriek she let out.

"Thank you So so much!"

"Put me down _right now _Sirius Orion Black before I hex you!"

Promptly dropping her Sirius pulled the marauders map out of his pocket he began studying it to see if any teachers were around.

"Hang on Sirius is that the Marauders Map?" Hermione peered over his shoulder until he turned round to face her so that she could see.

"Yup, it's brilliant wouldn't you say? Look here we are right now."

"Yeah Sirius I know, me and my friends used the map a lot in- _oh_." Hermione stopped talking her throat constricting as she stared at the parchment. The alcove where they stood showed two sets of footprints one marked as _Sirius Black _and the other marked as _Hermione Granger._

"What's wrong Jean?... Jean? Hermione? Love? Mione? Hermy?" Hermione's head snapped up and she frowned at the nickname. Before pointing at her dot.

"That's going to be a problem. You need to somehow get this confiscated of work out how to change my name on that. The others can't know." She wrung her hands beginning to pace frantically. The idea of them finding out her real name could affect the entire future it was bad enough spending time with them, getting involved in their lives, but her name? She was Harry Potter's nest friend for Merlins sake!

"You _have _to do something Sirius! If they were to find out... All hell breaks loose, my cover would be blown and if word got out Voldemort could hear about me, or the ministry or worse it could cause a something bad to happen to the time line!"

Sirius stared at Hermione as she continued to babble her voice growing increasing in pitch and speed. If he got the map confiscated his friends would verbally assault him, but Remus had charmed the map to make names appear on it he was clueless as to how it could be altered. His focus was still on Hermione as she continued to pace frantically, he didn't see the problem with his friends knowing but it was also her secret to tell and he would respect that she didn't want anyone to know, especially after the last time a certain greasy fit discovered Moony's secret...

"I'll get it away from my friends somehow, m'kay love? As much as I wish my friends knew I couldn't tell them not for anything it's your secret." Hermione froze listening to Sirius' resigned voice, before tackling him into a hug.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered the words over and over again eventually letting go. She turned to leave saying goodbye to Sirius over her shoulder before heading back to the library

/

Hermione slammed the book closed shaking the table and causing a much younger Madame Pince to give her a withering look. Hermione has flicked through half a dozen books all morning and had yet to find anything that was comforting enough for her to possibly break away from Dumbledore's orders. She placed the book back on the shelf before checking the time with a quick spell. 1:15.

Sighing she stood up stretching her legs, time to eat lunch. Brain food. The great hall was almost silent as she slid into her seat and began dishing food onto her plate. She was once again reminded about how great Hogwarts food was as she tucked in. The Marauders weren't there we

Half an hour later she left the the great hall intending to speak to Dumbledore. She would have a lot of explaining to do. The trek to the Headmasters office was short and she arrived there within a few short minutes of leaving the great hall. Murmuring the password, that she had over heard from James, to the two gargoyles she climbed up the steps to the office.

Upon arriving at the doors she hesitated not knowing what to do once she opened them. Shaking the nerves off she pushed the doors open, giving herself no time to change her mind and write a letter to Dumbledore instead. The doors swung soundlessly and she entered.

"Ah Miss Dagworth-Granger, it appears that you have told Mr Black about your situation." Dumbledore go straight to the point moving to sit behind his desk.

"Yes, I had to, he knew too much. If I didn't tell him I would not have had a reliable cover story, he can't tell anyone though. Speaking of my cover story I have a solid backstory to go by." Hermione didn't bat an eye as she began explaining the story she had previously begun weaving.

It was hour later after much discussion and filling out forms that she now officially existed and had been registered to Hogwarts under her false name. As far as the school was concerned she had to be sorted though she unsurprisingly ended up in Gryffindor. That night Hermione slept soundly, a great weight lifted from her chest.

**Hey, sorry it's been a while this past two weeks I have been rushing to complete Summer homework and now that school has started again I have that to deal with as well. In any case I won't be doing anything on this for a while because of homework and out of school activities that I do.**

**Oh and thanks to 'AJ Granger' for commenting; your advice on where to go with this is always appreciated your points are really helpful especially when I need to see something from someone else's perspective. Oh as for the house tables I wasn't sure if it was the whole of the Christmas break of just Christmas, and I honestly was not dedicated enough to go check so I'm just going to roll with what I have previously written, maybe one day I'll change everything.**

**ValIys265 **


	6. Barty Crouch JR

It was Christmas Eve and snow dusted the ground outside the castle. Outside that's where everyone should have been but Hermione had work to do and therefore had turned down Peter's offer of joining them in an enchanted snowball fight. However just because she was not outside turning blue did not mean she had not had fun; hanging around with the Marauders was like hanging around with Harry and Ron, except the Marauders attracted fun not trouble. They had enchanted the cutlery to sing Christmas songs whenever they were used this morning and that was why she had an uncontrolled grin plastered to her face as she headed down to the Dungeons.

Today she planned to make the Wolfsbane potion for Remus for tomorrow, the rolled foot of parchment clutched in her hands containing the futuristic recipe that could change lives... Hermione paused at the threshold of the Potions classroom staring at the stranger hunched over a potion. They looked up at her eyebrows rising slightly.

"Oh um, if your looking for Professor Slughorn he's still in the great hall at the moment." To say that the boy was timid was an understatement, he immediately hunched over his potion again diverting his eyes away from her his hand gripping the knife harder than necessary.

Hermione stood awkwardly for a few moments before answering.

"Actually I came here to brew a potion; not to speak to Professor Slughorn."

The boy stiffened slightly as she spoke tilting his head slightly in a subtly acknowledgment. Hermione entered the room and began setting up her cauldron before heading to the store cupboard to find her ingredients. Entering the class and laying out her ingredients she began preparing them uncomfortably.

The silence was deafening and almost thick enough to be cut with the knife she was using yo chop up her ingredients. Having enough she tried to make conversation stuttering over her words slightly.

"I haven't seen you around in the great hall before, l-I mean I've only been here a week but with so few people here at the moment I think I would recognise faces."

"Well I don't like going to the great hall, it's always busy; and those bloody Gryffindor's are always playing pranks!" His voice lowered considerably and had Hermione not been listening quite so closely she would have missed it.

"You mean James, Sirius, Peter and Remus? And Gryffindor's aren't _that_ bad you know, but since your clearly not in my house- I would have seen you around the common room- and you definitely have something against Gryffindor what house are you, Slytherin?" Hermione tried to keep her tone light and good humoured not wanting to scare the boy anymore that he already seemed to be scared, it didn't seem to work as he hung his head lower his hair falling in front of his face.

"Sorry about what I said 'bout Gryffindor's, I didn't know think were one." His tongue darters you to lick the corner of his lips, "I'm in Ravenclaw by the way."

Hermione nodded before lapsing back into silence for a bit, focusing on her potion. She would have to leave it to boil for an hour before adding anything else. A thought struck her as she began clearing up.

"Um hey, what made you think I wasn't a Gryffindor?" She watched as an embarrassed blush worked his way up his neck and freckled cheeks, he ducked his head again straw coloured hair flopping down hiding his red cheeks from view.

"Well, normally, Gryffindor's don't come to class unless they have to, and I would have seen you in the common room if you were a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs normally keep to themselves down here and Slytherins always speak to me and make fun on me when they find me down here, so I assumed you were a Slytherin. That's why I said that about Gryffindor in hopes that you would get distracted talking about _that_ rather than my family." He inhaled sharply, beginning to stir his potion.

"Make fun of your family, why would they do that?"

"My father," his knuckles turned white. "He puts a lot of death eaters into prison, always busy with _work_ too busy to spend time with his family." He sighed relaxing his grip on the handle. "But a lot of the death eaters that he locks up are the fathers of the kids in Slytherin and they take it out on me."

Hermione paused thinking, "Your father wouldn't happen to be Barty Crouch Sr, would he?" An unpleasant feeling pooled in Hermione's stomach when the boy froze and clammed up again.

"Yeah, that's him."

Neither of them spoke for a painful minute, Hermione was reeling with the new found information. Who would have thought that this boy was the same person who helped bring Voldemort back in her fourth year. She had always found it odd that someone with a father so deeply devoted to the law would be so highly invested in the dark arts, but it made it marginally easier to understand if said father turned his back on them first.

"Oh." Hermione hesitated, "You know; I had a friend that reminds me a bit of your father. He chose to side with the Ministry over his family, but he came back in the end when he realised that he had messed up because in the end he realised helping his family out was more important than getting a good job in the Ministry." She knew it would never be the case, but she couldn't tell him that.

Barty smiled bitterly "Yeah sure, whatever. Look now that you know who I am who are you?"

She didn't miss the way he changed the subject, but played along anyways.

"He- er, Jean Dagworth-Granger, Seventh year." A river of panic corsed through her as she stumbled over her name, but either Barty didn't notice or he didn't question it as he said nothing.

"So your the one that the House elves have been talking about, the strange girl that arrived here a week ago with a more than questionable past, homeschooled by your father, of whom know one has heard from in years? The witch who is fairly well versed in time travel despite it being a rather hushed up topic even in the department of mysteries? Yeah right." He looked her directly in the eyes for the first time a small smile playing on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. If you wanted the world to know who you were then you would have lots then and it you were dangerous Dumbledore wouldn't have let you in the school."

Hermione felt her heart warm despite herself. He was so considerate. She nodded deciding to pull the sand trick Barty had pulled moments before.

"Look, if you ever need help dealing with the Slytherins I'll be here often."

He looked slightly taken aback and he twisted his hands uncomfortably before returning to stirring his potion

"Um thanks." He paused swallowing slightly. "Uh hey, Jean? Fo you suppose you could help me with my OWLs preparation, of course only if you want to that is?"

Hermione bit back a small smile at how nervous he was, "I could; but surely you would prefer to have a Ravenclaw help you?" She studies his reaction carefully watching in surprise as Barty's face turned bright red

"Er, no. Not really, well I could but not a lot of people like me in my house, because I get better scores than them that or they expect _me_ to just know it. It was just that I've just met you and you treat me like we've known each other for years. I guess you would have lots on your plate this year as well but your a _Gryffindor _coming to class on Christmas Eve to brew a potion so your definitely not just any normal student. I just thought you might be able to give me a heads up, that's all." He finished softly looking down again.

Hermione smiled. "Well it would be difficult but I'm sure I could help you some way or another."

Barty's whole demeanour changed and his face lit up in admiration and silent thanks. Hermione grinned back broadly.

~~~~

As she walked back up towards the Gryffindor common room potion in hand Hermione mulled over her earlier decision to help Barty, could it effect the future? She reasoned that according to Mr Crouch he had gotten 12 O.W.Ls and if that actually was the case then her help could only help the future follow through as it was supposed to. That was her argument anyways.

**Okay hi peoples.**

**I know it has been a while, school is awful and the sports clubs that I am part of have started up again and are in full swing. Any time I have to write is normally spent with me trying out new stuff or being so tired that my brain is a metaphorical pile of sludge.**

**However half term is coming up soon and so I should have more time to write depending on what my family is planning on doing and how much homework I get.**

**For now**

**ValIys265**


	7. Chrismas Day

A shriek of laughter caused Hermione to bolt straight up in bed wand in hand. She blinked once, twice, three times before sighing and putting her wand down. Laughter echoed again from the common room and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

Hermione was down to the common room in 15 minutes, ten of which had been of her fighting with her hair. Not only had it developed large knots whilst she slept but someone had also take the time to turn it red and gold. The Gryffindor common room looked spectacular, enchanted snow fell from the sky and landed on the ground and armour stands decorated with tinsel and Father Christmas hats groaned out old Christmas songs. Hermione giggled and stepped further into the common room narrowly dodging a flying snowball. She spun to see who it was, but there was no one there. Feigning ignorance she continued to walk cautiously into the room and towards the portrait hole. Once again she ducked another snowball that shattered against the door. She ran out, unable to keep the laugh that had been bubbling in her chest from escaping.

Hermione walked down to the great hall to find the familiar sight of teachers and students alike sitting together and enjoying a Christmas meals. Barty was there, which surprised Hermione but she didn't question it as she walked over to sit next to him. He jumped and turned to look at her before his face relaxed a bit and he smiled.

"Jean! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Barty, I'm surprised you came actually."

"Yeah well I guessed you would be here and it's been so long since I've celebrated Christmas with someone other that my mother; if she's at home."

Hermione didn't know how to react to that so she just nodded and they lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence.

However it did not last long. The doors to the great hall opened and four boys sauntered in wearing a range of Christmas related outfits. Hermione shook her head and looked down trying her best to ignore Sirius' gaze that was currently burning holes in the back of her head. James was wearing a false set of reindeer antlers, or at least she hoped they were not real, Peter was dressed up as an elf, Remus had a Father Christmas hat on and Sirius was... well decked out in a Christmas tree outfit completed with a star floating above his head. The quartet spotted her and began walking over to where she sat.

Upon seeing the Marauders Barty had immediately quietened down again, and Hermiond noticed. She tapped his shoulder tentatively and he looked up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

The Marauders sat down beside her and James piped up almost immediately. A huge grin on his face.

"So of all the people in the castle that you choose to befriend you pick Crouch the Grouch? _Honestly_ Jean, I will forgive you this one time, but you should let us show you who your friends should be."

Hermione narrowed her eyes

"Firstly, it's not you who gets to decide who my friends are. Secondly you should be apologising to Barty for insulting him, he did nothing to deserve such a petty remark like that." All six stayed silent as James and Hermione had a silent battle of wills.

"Hey, drop it Prongs, Jean. Let's prove a point, if crouch isn't as much of a spoil sport as we thought he'd come with us to hogsmede later today."

"Padfoot! You can't be serious!"

"Prongs I think you find I am being perfectly Sirius" Surprisingly, the pun was completely ignored, Hermione suspected it had been over used over the years.

"But he isn't part of our group! How could you!"

"Sneaking into hogsmede is a bit extreme Sirius.."

"No, I'll do it!" All eyes turned to Barty and he looked down but looked back up again quickly, "I'll go to hogsmede with you."

And that was how Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Barty all ended up sneaking down a secret passageway towards hogsmede at twelve o'clock on Christmas Day. The still air bit at Hermione's fingers and with every breath a small puff of white fog left her lips. As they traveled farther down the tunnel a weak bitter draught blew across the ground.

"We're getting closer now. Pads could you do the honours of checking the map for me, see if anyone is above us at all."

She heard a rustle of parchment from above her and heard Sirius whisper the encantation to unlock the map.

_Was this how Barty knew about the map in her fourth year? Was that why he was so quick to get it off of Harry? Was it because he met me and this happened?_

Her stomach twisted painfully and Hermione no longer had the strength to smile. She stood still and waited with everyone else as Sirius gave the all clear and they all snuck through the trapdoor into honeydukes cellar. With six people trying to get out all at once everyone held their breath until they were all out of the shop.

It was extremely loud and cheerful on the streets of hogsmede but what else could be expected on Christmas Day. It made it a lot easier to slip through unnoticed though. James laughed as he went round buying sweets from all the different stalls open that day as everyone in the town seemed to band together like a big family singing and eating lunch outside with each other.

Even Hermione managed a smile despite her unease. Her stomach twisted painfully reminding her of what she had done but it wasn't the only thing plaguing her mind, ever since she had entered the busy streets a different type of fear stirred within her. Like she was anticipating something. She jumped in surprise as James tapped her on the shoulder and offered her a sweet. Grinning sheepishly she took one and thanked him. As they wandered around Hermione eventually swallowed her nervousness and asked

"Can we go somewhere less crowded? I'm not exactly familiar with all _this_. My father raising me at home and all, I don't like crowds much..."

James grinned, "Well if that's the case then let's head over towards the shrieking shack! No one ever goes there. Come on guys, let's go have a snowball fight down by the shack!" He called loud enough for Sirius to hear who was chatting with a much younger Madame Rosemerta who was completely ignoring him. Barty's eyes widened slightly as he heard this.

"But isn't that place supposedly haunted? Wouldn't it be better if we,"

"Don't chicken or now Crouch! The hard parts over now you just need to have fun!"

James cackled and began running after Remus who was chasing Peter who had thrown a snowball at Remus and taken off. Sirius grinned, a crazed glint in his eye as he scooped up a pile of snow beginning to pursue his friends.

"You coming Barty? It's probably not as scary as you would expect." Hermione stared at him waiting for a reply, when he didn't say anything she sighed and began walking off. It took a few moments before she heard a set of feet crunching behind her.

_How can this be the same boy who tried to kill Harry? He's completely different_

By the time they arrived snow had already been piled up to form wonky shaped walls for them to hide behind. Hermione rushes over to where Sirius and James were throwing snowballs erratically whilst Barty was left to join up with Remus and Peter who were busy making more stacks of snowballs.

"If you want to with this, you should probably focus on making more snowballs rather than throwing them one at a time."

"Look Jean, your chose our team so you do things our way! Now either throw snowballs at them with us or we'll throw snowballs at you!"

"But..."

"Okay if your so concerned you start making snowballs for me and Sirius to throw!"

Hermione smiles but set to work making snowballs anyway,

_if you can't stop them join them._

She heard a shriek coming from the other side of the wall and assumed on of James or Sirius' snowballs had managed to hit someone. Sirius laughed manically and renewed his snowball-throwing efforts.

Hermione found it strange that not a single snowball had been thrown from the other side and paused to look across. A huge pile of snowballs was being levitated up into the sky. She stared over at Barty who was beaming. The pile was launched across and Hermione grabbed her wand flicking in upwards to create a shield over the top of herself James and Sirius. James shrieked in surprise and jumped out of the range of the small shield she had formed getting pelted painfully in the head by multiple snowballs, causing him to cry in even more horror. Sirius was doubled over wheezing at the state of his best friends hair, it stuck up and was covered in snow.

"Shut up! It's not funny! It's freezing you prat!"

Hermione dropped the shield and they were greeted by three very smug grins and more snowballs. They were attacked by snowballs from three directions and laughing like crazy.

"Do you surrender?"

Sirius grabbed a snowball and launched it at Remus hitting him square in the face. "Never!"

They all began laughing again when shrieks of horror echoed in the distance.

"Quickly, everyone get behind the wall!"

They all snuck behind the wall of the snow fort and Hermione gripped her wand tightly.

**Authors note:**

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. In truth I have no excuse. I've just been putting it off constantly because I get nervous and find other stuff to write and do. **

**I have a fairly clear idea of what I'm doing in the next chapter and unless I have to change that then everything should start to get a bit more exciting. I hope everyone had a wobderful Christmas.**

**ValIys265**


End file.
